


Iris

by shigeko_chan



Series: 花の言葉 [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigeko_chan/pseuds/shigeko_chan





	Iris

> It was unusually chilly for a spring afternoon, the boy thought, pulling his tunic tighter over his shoulders.

Low, uncut branches danced sharply in the winds, hydrangea petals scattering the forest floor.

  
He glanced up, squinting his hazel eyes at the sun rays peeking through the treetops. It was as if they were teasing him, hardly giving him any warmth at all. With a click of his tongue, he set forth upon the soiled and bumpy road once more.

These roads were utterly abandoned, leading back to his ghastly hometown. The fact that he was even departing the familiar village grounds made his lips purse in worry.

"But I must leave.", he mumbled to himself.

There was some awful news fluttering in the little city; the end of time, the end of the world, and things like war breaking out in other establishments.

Even if it wasn't right out in the open, there was always someone whispering about it in tiny, hushed voices.

When the boy's grandmother—a medic—had heard about it from one of her patients, she packed his duffle and practically kicked him out of their shared fort. Despite his pleas to take her with him, incase all this war nonsense was true, she ignored him.

And here he was now, making his way down the lonely, worn-down path, whatever lay ahead completely unknown to his soul.


End file.
